Ultimate Crisis On Alternate Earths
by A.Fox
Summary: A year after his failed Cat Revolution, Garfield is approached by a mysterious man who teams up with him to take over the multiverse, now only A small army of heroes are the only thing that can stop him. made in partnership with Texaspanzer. Canceled, reboot currentlyin progress.
1. Ch1:is there a Dr AFox in the house?

(Welcome readers to the biggest crisis of all time. I would like to thank Texaspanzer for helping me make this. And before we start, I do not own the rights to Garfield - Jim Davis does. Any further copyright info is at the bottom.)

** and Texaspanzer present Ultimate Crisis On Alternate Earths**

**Chapter 1: Meet Dr. **

Garfield was growing impatient. His scientists should have fixed the problems in his Snow Goon V1.0. It had been a year since his Cat Revolution had failed, and he needed a way to restart it. The problem was that his technicians were having trouble getting the circuitry in the blasted things. He was wondering what to do in case they wouldn't work when… "freeze this is a raid" rang out. Suddenly a SWAT team busted down the door to his office. Garfield could see cats running amok. Garfield tried to make a break for it, but they were on him before he knew it.

His face showed that he was none to happy about this whole thing. "This is an outrage. I swear when I get out of this…"

One of the officers arresting him chuckled and said, "No, Garfield it's over. Nothing can help you now." Little did he know how wrong he was. For at that moment, Garfield and all his men had disappeared in a flash of light. The man who grabbed Garfield blinked and said, "Where the (censored) did he go?"

**Meanwhile in a ship above the fortress**

"Where the (censored) are we?" Garfield asked. He was inside a large oval shaped room filled with all

manner of technological devices.

"You really are clueless, ain't ya boy?" said a voice behind them all. Everyone turned to see who spoke and were unnerved at what they saw. The person who spoke was a tall lanky teenage boy with perfectly pale skin and a mouth full of sharp looking teeth that made his mouth resemble that of a shark. He had long brown hair kept in a crazy style (For the readers out there I'll be more specific - he wears his hair the same way the Joker wears his on "the Batman.") and wearing what looked like a cross between a lab coat and a straightjacket with spats with hi-tech goggles on his eyes. The figure's presence made them uneasy. He smirked, showing all of his sharp teeth, and continued. "Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. , the of Earth-53. Mister Garfield, I have a proposition for you"

Garfield finally got his bearings back and asked, "And why should we listen to you?"

Dr. cackled and said, "Because you don't want to end up like these losers." Still in spasms of insane laughter, he slammed his fist on a large button on the wall marked "bombs away."

Garfield watched as a bomb fell from the bottom and blew up his old fortress along with the SWAT team. His jaw dropped because there was hardly any remains of the fortress or the SWAT team for that matter. He looked up and said, "Okay, I'm listening."

Dr. pulled out a map of their world and said, "Well, you see. I am a scientist who longs to conquer the Multiverse…yes it exists don't look so surprised, anyways you see my genetic code however it took many years to do this however a pair of my enemies recently attacked my lab and caused an accident that threw me into your Universe managing to copy the energy frequency used in the accident to assemble a massive army."

Garfield became very interested and asked, "What kind of army?"

Dr. 's grin grew even bigger and he said, "The very best kind. An army of super villains gathered from many parallel Earths plus most of their goons. You can't even begin to describe how powerful it is."

Garfield asked, "How sure are you that this will work?"

Dr. shrugged, "Well did your army ever stand a chance. It could have, but it didn't. Mine stands a better chance then yours ever did."

This bit of overconfidence was more then Garfield could stand. "Watch it, punk. You want to piss me off? Then keep on acting over confidant."

Dr. shrugged again and said, "Well tell me boyo are you in? or are you out?"

Garfield thought a second and said, "I accept"

**The next day in Muncie**

It was a perfectly normal day in Muncie, Indiana, when the next revolution struck. Where and how it started I'll explain.

At the center of town there was a statue honoring the men, women, and dogs that had died at the hands of Garfield and his troops. It was very early in the morning and people were getting up for work. Two people were already at work however. Namely two police officers named Joe and Bob. Joe looked at the statue and asked, "Why did that crazy start that blasted revolution in the first (censored) place?

Bob rolled his eyes, "Relax partner, that cat must either be dead or captured by now."

Joe glared at him, "That cat was responsible for killing my brother. Do you think I want him to escape what he deserves."

At that moment the statue blew up and in its place stood Garfield in a "Dr. Doom" like suit of armor and Dr. carrying what looked like a hi-tech AK47 with a chainsaw attached. Garfield cleared his throat and said, "Attention, Muncie, the new Cat Revolution is in process. Surrender now or you will be taken by force."

Dr. cackled and said, "He ain't just whistling Dixie there folks."

Joe couldn't believe his eyes. "Bob, quick, blast that cat before he kills us all." But before they could react, the back end of their car was smashed by a wrecking ball.

They couldn't believe what they saw. There was a woman dressed like a wrecking ball machine. Her name was Demolitia, a large hulking man with mottled skin and sulfur like breath. His name was Slamburger, a man with what looked like a padded quilt suit and a fire proof glass helmet with flame throwers on his arms. His name was Flame Thrower, a woman wearing a corset, a cap, and stockings carrying a whip. Her name was Spice. And the last one was a man with glowing green skin, no nose, and a tail like leg that made him slither around like a snake. His name was Glowworm. Together they were known as the Unholy Alliance. It was also the last thing the cops ever saw because Glowworm fired an energy blast that incinerated them both. Soon other things attacked mostly Garfield's cats, but other incredible villains attacked such as a group of chess themed villains called the Chessmen. A group of villains in service of the crime lord known as the Red Queen known as the Queen's Men who resembled humanoid playing cards. A group of undead creatures lead by a madman named Dr. Vahzilok, a group of robots called the Clockwork. A group of jetpack wearing bandits lead by a man named King Midas. But last but not least a large man dressed like a cowboy that showed super strength (though that was due to steroids) named Stallion.

It was the same result (though with different villains) all over the world. Garfield actually looked like he was winning this time…if you thought that then boy are you wrong.

**Meanwhile in the Entity fortress **

"My brethren, we must decide what to do with this cat," said Galactus who was addressing a group of extremely powerful beings collectively known as the Panel of Entities. They were Dream, Death, Destiny, Despair, Delirium, Desire, Destruction, Mephisto, A, Mr. Mxyzptlk, Odin, Energy X, Bat-Mite, and the Galactus of Earth-53 Gatlacticus.

Mephisto said, "I don't know what the big deal is. Let him take over a universe or two. Let him have his fun, I say."

Death whacked Mephisto upside the head. "You idiot, if he goes through enough worlds he might find an Ultimate Nullifier and if he does we're all screwed if he finds us."

Galactus nodded, "Indeed, Death, that is why we must stop this cat here and now, but we can't do it openly."

A asked, "Why not, hrrmb, I don't see why we just don't go and bump him off ourselves?"

Galactus smacked his face and said, "A you are a real idiot sometimes. We can't attack because of his partner. That guy is the only part that worries me so we shall have to get some good meta-humans to cut that cat down to size. I just used the teleporter right now to get some. I'm starting out with a few people. Some people we'll take more at a later date, but for now here comes our test run to see if my plan will work."

As he finish speaking a flash of light appeared and when it vanished there stood an odd looking group. The group was made up of a beagle with a red collar and a couple of black spots on his otherwise white coat of fur and had black ears. His name was Snoopy. There was a small yellow bird named Woodstock, There was also a fat Viking with a bushy red beard an a helmet on his head carrying a dented shield and a sword. His name was Hagar the Horrible. There was another Viking next to him - a skinny looking fellow with a helmet that looked more like a hat carrying a smaller sword and shield. His name was Lucky Eddy. There was a sailor with large forearms smoking a corn cob pipe with an anchor tattoo on his left arm. His name was Popeye. There was a fat man dressed in a white shirt, tan trousers, black jacket, and a derby. His name was J. Wellington Wimpy (just Wimpy to his friends). There was a man in a black business suit wearing sunglasses and smoking a long cigarette. His name was Duke, Another green faced man with a red jacket and similar top hat. There was a black man in a savage like outfit this man beign the Jungle Imp, and lastly there was a fat orange cat in a red cape and red jumpsuit. His name was Garfield (of Earth-53.)

Before Galactus could address anyone, Duke yelled out, "Kill or be killed. Boys, I ain't going down alive. you sorry excuses for kidnappers."

Before any bullets could ring out Gatlacticus whapped him with his mighty tail and sent him crashing into the wall and glared at him saying, "You idiot, we're not trying to kill you. You thirteen are possibly vital to stopping this insane cat."

So they explained the whole situation, and when they finished everyone had eyes the size of plates…especially Garfield-53. (That's what this version of Garfield is called. In this story from now on the Garfield from cat Revolution will be referred to as Garfield-57. The other one will be called Garfield-53), Garfield-53 said, Are you telling me this worlds version of myself did all that?"

Gatlacticus nodded yes, Snoopy said (he could speak English due to a translator in his collar. Odd how a humanoid animal can't speak English, isn't it?) "Excuse us a second," he motioned the others close and they went into a huddle. "Alright guys, what do you think we should do?"

Duke puffed his cigarette and said, "Personally I think it's a trick."

Snoopy shook his head, "I know, but they could be telling the truth and if they are then we're all screwed unless we do something. I mean come on what's the worst thing that could happen?"

Flip pulled out his cigar and said, "Well the worst thing that could happen is we all die in a fiery blaze."

Snoopy blinked his eyes, "You know, I wasn't being serious when I said that last part right?"

Before Flip could say anything, Galactus said, "I hate to interrupt but I want to know if you want to help get rid of that cat."

Snoopy said, "Alright but we'll need our gear first." Galactus's eyes glowed a second and all their gear (including Snoopy's transforming doghouse) appeared right in front of them.

Wimpy looked disappointed though "What, no hamburgers?"

Galactus ignored this complaint and said, "Good, since there is nothing more to do. I may as well send you on your way." And with a wave of his hand, they were teleported to just outside Paris, France. "And let's hope it will be enough to deal with that madcat." Galactus thought to himself.

Here are the sources for where every character in this chapter comes from:

1. both Garfield's-Garfield (though they have been modified)

2. Dr. -OC I made this guy up so I own this guy

3. The Unholy Alliance-Astro City

4. The Chessmen-Astro City

5. the Queens Men-Astro City

5. Dr. Vahzilok-City of Heroes

6. The Clockwork-City of heroes

7. The Gold Brickers-City of Heroes

8. Stallion-Dc Comics

9. Galactus-Marvel Comics

10. Dream-Dc Comics

11. Death-Dc Comics

12. Destruction-Dc Comics

13. Desire-Dc Comics

14. Despair-Dc Comics

15. Delirium-Dc Comics

16. Mephisto-Marvel Comics

17. A-Dc Comics (though he only appeared once in a book called Bizarro Comics)

18. Mr. Mxyzptlk-Dc Comics

19. Odin-Marvel Comics

20. Energy X-Freedom force Vs. The Third Reich

21. Bat-Mite-Dc Comics

22. Gatlacticus-I made this guy as a parody of Galactus I'm not sure weather or not I own it though I would like to point out he is a Alligator

23. Snoopy-Peanuts

24. Woodstock-Peanuts

25. Hagar the Horrible-Hagar the Horrible

26. Lucky Eddy-Hagar the Horrible

27. Popeye-Popeye the Sailor

28. Wimpy-Popeye the Sailor

29. Flip-Little Nemo in Slumber land

30. The Jungle Imp-Little Nemo in Slumber land

31. Duke-Doonesbury

(And I should point out that I don't own any of these characters except Dr. and maybe Gatlacticus.)

_Coming up next time: We find what happened to Dilger, Miller, the grays, Calvin and Hobbes, and the Baudelaire Orphans. _


	2. Ch2:The battle begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters who are not OCs"Is it ready, buddy?" Snoopy asked his mechanic as he wrapped his silk scarf around his neck and headed towards his plane. Trying to keep pace alongside, the pint size yellow bird, carrying a wrench that was four times his size, Woodstock chattered that it was and the weapons were ready and zeroed."Great"Climbing inside, the beagle checked his instruments, the engine was good, fuel topped off, flaps, ailerons, everything checked out. He placed his leather helmet on his head and lowered his goggles over his eyes. Before he could start the engine he hears a voice in his ears, "Good luck, Ace. Remember, find the enemy and report back. When you pin point the source do what you can to hold him there until reinforcements arrive""Affirmative" Snoopy responded holding a thumb and a couple of his ground crew gathered around the engine. "Contact" the pilot barked. The birds grabbed hold the wooden propeller and gave it a crank. It came to life, the Camel roared, gaining power. At his signal the chop blocks were removed and the plane lurched forward. Pulling out of his parking line, Snoopy placed himself on the runway. In front of him was a portal, a whirlpool bigger than a house, a mixture of blue and green. Swallowing hard the pilot gunned it and the plane charged towards it. Halfway down it began to lift, he was airborne, and Snoopy went through.

When the portal closed Popeye marched out with his companion Wimpy following close behind, his derby hat sat on his crown with his dark hair rooting out from underneath it. As they walked Willington, Wimpy, carried a pad of paper, "I calculate that the portal our enemy is using is a constant beam, meaning that it will never shut down until the power is cut, thus they can send in constant imps and minions through, but in a much smaller number than ours, perhaps a dozen or so at a time"

"Good" Popeye said as he rolled up the sleeves to his uniform, "Me thinks the Ace will not be enough to stop them." When he was prepared, the portal began to power up. Wimpy removed his hat and perched on his hair was a hamburger. Marveling at the bright light show the intellectual promptly chewed and swallowed it. "I believe that two whole companies are there already" he said to Popeye whom remained focused on the portal as it grew to it's full potiental. "Good, one platoon of sailors and marines is enough for them" he smiled clamping his teeth onto his pipe.A couple of miles from the center of town, in Captain Miller's house, the large bay window in the family room granted the occupants the opportunity to view the beginning."What is happening?" Violet asked she ran from her room to the front himself away, Miller said, "I don't know, but I'm going to have a look see. You three stay here. No matter what happens I'll come back" He awaited for his daughter to respond. She nodded lightly. He then disappeared to his room Klaus was fixated at the pillar of smoke originated from downtown. Holding Sunny in her crossed arm his sister let out a hefty over the area in his Sopwith Camel Snoopy, the Flying Ace, had a bird's eye view of the situation. His left hand gripped the stick tightly as his right reached up and pinched the speak collar around his neck, "Ace to Gatlacticus, have arrived on station awaiting orders, over"He communicated to Gatlacticus whom was awaiting outside the portal with reinforcements."Affirmative, Ace" the leader responded in his own collar, "Assess the threat and prevent them from spreading. We are going through, over" The portal was at full strength, they need to just walk high above Snoopy picked up a column moving away from the statue heading south and dropped down low for a better look. At five hundred feet his eyes squinted and saw figures looking up at him, raising rifles, and firing bolts of high plasma at his slowly moving biplane. Through the barrage he came, circled around, and went in for a strafing run. His weapons were loaded and ready, his paw griped the trigger, the crosshairs were placed firmly on the mob and he velocity green energy spat out of the twin machine guns and slapped the ground and tore into flesh and bore. The mob scattered. Flying away from the carnage Snoopy rose up one hand, tilted up his head and let out a mighty laugh. When the portal opened, Uncle Duke was sitting on the porch of his house enjoying the sunshine, lightly sipping on his cold beer. His glasses were held up low on the bridge of his nose and enjoyed his "retirement" and rejoiced about it by saying, "Captain Miller has some deep pockets". When he heard and saw the chaos that resulted he stood up and approached the railing. His beer fell to the floor and he slowly lifted his hand up and removed his glasses, his hand shaking, "My God". Perhaps now he wished he had used up some of his money to get a better car to haul more cargo because, watching this, he will need the ground Miller dawned his uniform. His old uniform of the tradition Grey was still hung up in his closet. "Not this time" he said as he put on vintage tigerstripe uniform dating from Vietnam. Coupled with his web gear holding ammunition pouches, canteens, a flashlight, first aid kit, and a compass, a tigerstripe pattern boonie hat, and leather boots. With a .45 in a holster at his side and a CAR-15 rifle the captain emerged ready for battle. His newly appointed children saw them and were scared. He calmly placed a hand on Violet's shoulder, "Listen, if this is what I think it is I have to get you out of here. Come with me to the car, I'll take you to HQ" Miller came out of his house as a couple of people, his neighbors, came out of their house, jumped into their car, and peeled out without taking much with them. In the distance pillars of dense black smoke rose up, the sound reverberated through the neighborhood of explosions and gunshots. Getting in the car Miller took the speaker to the radio he had in his Grand Marquis, "Grey 6 to any Greys, come in, over" As he waited for a response he got out of the driveway and headed south towards the new complex that was Grey HQ."Grey Six, this is Blue Six, over" a voice crackled over the airways. It was Lieutenant Holiman, a platoon to hear a familiar voice, Miller replied, "Blue Six go ahead""Confirm contact in center of town. This is no drill. Enemy in great strength. Orders, over"Thinking quickly Miller, while driving with one hand and speaking with the other, gave his orders. "Blue Six, your team will rally with me as well as Red Six. The rest will organize and guard the bridges west of town to allow the civilians to escape, over""Roger Grey Six, we are ready for your arrival, over""Grey Six, out"In the backseat, Sunny was coy, chattering, "I think I soiled myself" Violet held her close to her chest as Klaus continued to look at the greatest smoke column. Beams of blue energy streaked across the sky and a zit danced around above it all. He did not know who it was but every couple of minutes the dot would dip down and up to the Grey's Head Quarters Miller parked his vehicle and the children followed. Soldiers were forming up. More and more were showing up each second. A great many were still dawning their uniforms as they reported in. Ammunition was distributed including grenades, engineers picked up satchel charges and mines, machine guns were mounted and fed. Miller's group was almost ready for a fight. Going inside the building Corporal Hendrix greeted them, "Corporal" Miller said, "I need you to look after my children for me".For a moment the young boy was perplexed. "But, sir" his high pitched voice was breaking, "I'm supposed to be on the line"."Son, this is more important. Look after these kids. Do what is necessary for their survival" That settled the matter. Turning to his kids he kneeled down to look into Violet's eyes. "I have to go""I know" she replied quietly, "We'll be fine" He looked at Klaus, but he was stone silent. Nodding Miller rose up and headed towards the door, "Miller" he heard from behind. He paused and looked. It was Klaus, "Remember, tracers work both ways" there was a smile on his face, the first he had ever seen."I'll remember that" Miller smiled back then headed outside.

The portal opened and Popeye marched out, but Wimpy remained behind doing his calculations, but the sailors and Marines went through, weapons at the ready. When they planted their feet in Indiana the portal closed. Looking up they saw Ace buzzing the rooftops, his guns spitting and several columns of dense black smoke rose up, "Me thinks we are a bit late" he muttered to himself as he removed his pipe from his mouth and quickly stuffed some more fresh tobacco and lit it, "Follow me boys" he said as he struck a match he removed from his breast pocket, struck it against his arm, and lit the crop lightly puffing it until it simmered. Throwing the match aside he continued, "We gots a party we're missing". The party went forward.

(this chapter has been written by Texaspanzer, and remember please review we like to hear what you think)


	3. Ch3:The battle rages on

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Miller and his Grays.

Ace looked left and right, he could see the portal and it was still disgorging more and more soldiers and armor to the fray. He knew that the puny thin line would not hold up much longer, their portal would have to come up with a miracle if they ever have a chance to stop Garfield. Down below, Popeye and his Marines were still slugging it out with their adversaries on the streets. He cursed, "Where is our support?"

In his house there was a man named Uncle Duke, bispectled old man that was a constant smoker. He led a rather exciting life, becoming an ambassador once but he kept the job that was the most profitable, arms dealer. He never like the term "gun dealer" that was for thugs, he sold high quality arms to the highest bidder. He tried once to have Miller buy his products but the captain threatened to shoot him if he ever returned. Living off a small retirement, Uncle Duke was reclining on his porch when the first sounds of battle came to his ears. Lifting up his floppy beach hat he knew what it meant: time to leave. He pulled from the racks in his office his best rifles and threw them into his station wagon. The rest were locked under his house and did not worry about them. In ten minutes he was going down the road when a mortar round knocked him off the road and into a telephone pole. "That damn captain is trying to kill me" he yelled.

Truth of the matter was Miller and his Grays were formed up well out of mortar range from where Uncle Duke was. Fortunately all of their men were accounted for, some bringing with them their families that were put into the basement for safety. Miller had the militia beefed up, their numbers were now at five hundred with 60 and 81mm mortars, 240 Bravo and M2 machine guns, and there was a section, two guns, of old 75mm Pack Howitzers left over from World War II. Miller was in command and he was overjoyed when the Grays were finally added as an official National Guard unit thus they could received more money for better equipment. The governor kept the good captain in command and promised a promotion but in typical bureaucratic style it still has not gone through the proper channels. Still, the militias were ready and awaiting and Miller arrived.

Lieutenant Holiman arrived with his platoon and reported to Miller. "Sir, what are our orders?"

"The best we can do is hold out till reinforcements arrive. We have to consolidate what we have on good ground and try to evacuate civilians" At that moment Corporal Hendrix rushed up to the officers, "Sir, I have Colonel Tyndall of the 150th Field Artillery. He is bringing in their 155s to support us plus they are bringing as many Blackhawks, five tons, and Chinooks to support us" his face was radiating with a bright smile like the men at the Alamo did when they saw the thirty-two men from Gonzales arrive. "Alright, Hendrix," Miller smiled, "Keep me informed" The captain looked over at his subordinate Holiman, who was a good two inches taller than his superior, nodded and smiled back. The captain was always level headed. They all knew they had good men but they knew that they were not invincible. "Lieutenant, send a platoon to the civilian hospital and another to the VA hospital and evacuate the wounded. When the helicopters arrive I'll send them to use. Those that can't walk get them out that way and the trucks will get everyone else".

"One quick question, sir" Holiman asked, "What if those that are left behind need a hospital?"

"We will try are damnest to make sure it won't come to that" was the response.

Nodding and still holding his smile Holiman returned and his men were on the way taking their Humvees.

At the same time, not too far away, formations of Blackhawks were approaching the town. They were the promised support carrying ammunition, food, and fuel. Their destination was the Gray Battalion Head Quarters to drop it off then to head where they were directed. Sitting in the helicopters were soldiers clad in black carrying modified arms. These were not National Guardsmen though. On the comm Duke looked over at Scarlett sitting next to him as they did a last weapons check, "How are you reading me, Red?"

"Coming in five by five" she replied and gave thumbs up.

"Good. Too all those on the net, remember the plan. We land at the hospital and secure the VIP for immediate evacuation with the bird" Duke said. His signal was being broadcasted to seven others in his team, four of them on another Blackhawk.

"Remind me again why you think we will be sent to the VA hospital?" came a deep voice that was Heavy Duty cradling a M60 machine gun on his lap.

"Miller is a military man" Duke replied, "He won't leave those guys behind, but he doesn't know that the VIP is there as well which will be to our advantage to blend in. Keep your conversations short if you meet those Nasty Girls (slang for National Guard) get him on the bird and we're gone".

"Roger that" came the unanimous response.

In the city things were steadily becoming worse. Flying above, Ace looked left and saw three objects about level to his own at ten o' clock. Squinting his eyes he could read the markings, a simple orange disc on the fuselage and wings. They were not friendly MIG 17 aircraft. His prop canvas bi-plane would be no match for jets so he used his radio to notify his command that now the enemy has air support. He managed to get only a few words out when his plane jarred violently. Looking out to the left once more, towards the ground, there were two triple A batteries firing up at him. In just a second thirty rounds perforated the Camel; the engine was spewing black smoke and losing power and the ailerons were shredded. He had no choice but to put it down somewhere but everywhere there was a battle. There was a park off set from a large building that had an American flag flying from the roof with several figures around it. Always glad to see a familiar sight Ace decided to put it down there. With his engine intermittently coughing blinding smoke he lined up the park in front of him. The wheels hit the soft earth and it held up for a moment then it sank, the aircraft lurched forward, and it all went tail up. Ace was still strapped into his seat by his leather belt, one of the new safety measures his crew chief added. Checking him over and finding no injuries he kissed his hand and pointed to heaven then jumped out. He gathered what equipment he could and tossed a grenade into the cockpit and ran. There was no time for a farewell to his beloved Camel as there were infantry just down the street and he had to prevent anything of use from falling into their hands.

Even though they lost their air asset Popeye had a small victory for him and his marines. Stallior was pinned to the ground, his flail ripped from his hands and his companions either dead, wounded, or scattered. Their bayonets were around his head, their tips inches away. Popeye grasped his opponent by his collar pulling him up slightly as he wound up his other fist to deliver the final blow. "Talk or die" he said.

"Piss off!" the assassin roared defiantly.

The Marines winced as Popeye slammed his fist into his prisoner with enough force for his neck to break. There was no classic loud snap but more of a muffled pop as the nerves were severed. Even if Stallion survived he would be paralyzed for life. Looking up Popeye could no longer see Ace's plane and tried to raise him on the radio to no avail. "We go forward, leathernecks" he huffed, his biceps soaked in sweat catching the bright sheen from the country sun. His marines formed up and began to go forward once more following their leader towards the growing tempest of battle as behind them the portal opened and more allies appeared.

Looking up Popeye could no longer see Ace's plane and tried to raise him on the radio to no avail. "We go forward, leathernecks" he huffed, his biceps soaked in sweat catching the bright sheen from the country sun. His marines formed up and began to go forward once more following their leader towards the growing tempest of battle as behind them the portal opened and more allies appeared. Uncle Duke wished allies appeared for him because he was being approached by a tall lanky man and a cluster of followers. Their leader was bald with hair wrapped around the base of the crown, wearing a black vest with a blue and white stripe undershirt and horrible pants and pointed nose leather shoes. Hideous to say the least but Uncle Duke was more concerned about getting out the area with his weapons than anything else, but his engine was conked out. He pulled a revolvers from it's holster on the passenger seat and stepped out with it in his hand as the people walked within a few feet.

"Hello, hello" the man said as he clasped his hands behind him and gently rubbed them together, "you must be the great Uncle Duke" his words came out in a low hiss and his face had a devilish smile that boasted with eyes that were pulled back slightly.

"Oh?" Uncle Duke said, "And who might you be?"

"I am Count Olaf and this is troupe. May we have your cache to deliver to our leader Garfield? I promise he will pay you handsomely for your troubles."

Uncle Duke looked back at his car then at the six ugly looking people slowly coming closer and trying trap him in a semi circle against the disabled car. "Negative!" he screamed and brought up his pistol and started firing. Olaf grabbed his chest, his mouth hung loosely, "Oh god, I'm hit" Uncle Duke discharged the rest of the cylinders at the troupe and they promptly scattered into the neighborhood leaving Olaf to wiggle on the ground in his last gasps of life. "I'm dying. Dying I tell you. Tell Auntie…"

"Oh, shut the hell up and die already" his assailant hissed as he calmly reloaded his pistol, but he wouldn't. For a full minute Olaf kept coughing out pleas, "Forgive me, father. I didn't mean to chop down that cherry tree"

"You're the worst actor I've ever seen. You're holding your gut, there's no blood, hell, I can see the grave across your hip" he pointed out. Knowing that the gig was up, Olaf sat up.

"Well, if I can't have a good death scene then a good exit will suffice" and sprayed stinging powder into Duke's eyes. When it cleared Olaf was gone, but the weapons were still in the car. Realizing he was safe he scratched his head, "That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen".

When the Blackhawks landed they were immediately stripped of the supplies. The pilot in the lead flight briefly talked to Hendrix who gave them the frequency of their radios. In seconds they were airborne and heading towards the VA hospital. Hendrix never bat an eye to the black clad soldiers still onboard, he immediately went back to the orphans. Carrying a smile Duke looked over at Scarlett, "Told ya". In a few minutes they were over the hospital and they could see a ring of armor and infantry slowly coming towards them. "We have to make this fast people" Duke said as their chopper landed on the helipad. Their were people scattering from the building and they were going in. They were screaming, panic stricken, as hospital staff tried to move those on gurnies an dstretchers.

"Get these people to the chopper" Heavy Duty said as they went towards the stairs ignoring everything else. Something did not seem right. No mission for them is suppose to be easy so they went in caution. On the fifth floor there was no one. Weapons up, stocks to the shoulder, their eyes looking down the red dots the team went down the hall, four on each side. In the background, all around them, they could hear the reverberating sound of gunfire, an occasional jar of the building from the concussion of a heavy heavy blast, possibly from artillery. When they reached the nurses station they split, Scarlett going on further down the hall with her team with Duke taking his to the right towards back offices and storage to make sure that the whole floor was secure. There was a presence in the area, they could feel it, but where it was they did not know.

Up ahead there was the VIP's room. Scarlett went slowly then the team stacked up. They had a flash bang but they did not want to use it. Instead they charged in to clear the room but instead came face to face with Crimson Guard and a shoot out occurred.

"Scarlett! What the hell is going on?" Duke shouted as he lead his team towards the fight. All he could hear was static. The halls echoed the shots as bullets pierced the walls nearly striking the leader, but he went in as well but this time they threw in a flash bang defying orders but that did not help, it seemed to have no effect on the red uniformed Cobra minions. Hunched forward Duke threw himself inside, tripping over a body but he recovered and went on as the rest of his stack entered and fired into the crowded room. It was over in a matter of seconds and their ears rang as they tried to take stock. There was no VIP, the bed was empty and to make it clear it was hit twice by bullets. Three guardsmen were dead on the floor or against the back wall, but the four Joes that went in earlier were on the floor. Beachead kept security as the rest of the team tried to help their wounded comrades. Scarlett was right at Duke's feet coughing up blood. Before he could administer aid Beachhead yelled out, "Here they come" and ripped into a charging group of guardsmen that were about to throw in a grenade. Gunfire rippled for a second then there was silence until Duke felt a sting against the side of his head and then darkness. When he came to there was a man kneeling over him. By reaction the man reached for his pistol that was in a holster attached to web belt but it was gone. "Relax, soldier. We're friends here" the voice was distinctly American and when his eyes focused Duke could see a Colt .45 on a black leather holster also on the man's chest, a tiger stripe boonie hat on his crown. "Who are you?" Dukes demanded to know trying to sit up, "Where's…my partner?" he asked but hushed to mention the redhead's call sign.

"She's okay" the man tried to assure, "She's been hit but our medic has stopped the bleeding"

In a converted Humvee to an ambulance Scarlett was placed with two wounded civilians. A blood transfusion was needed and a plasma bag was suspended above her as a medic checked her pulse and breathing. Her lower body felt numb as she tried to open her eyes. "Oh, good, you're awake" the medic said, "How do you feel?"

"Like my head's in a vice" she struggled to say. When her eyes focused she could tell that these guys were not the enemy. "Where's my partner?"

"He's fine" a voice from out of her view said then a figure walked in place of the medic who went to attend to one of the civilians, "He's asking about you though"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Captain Miller and these are my Grays" he smiled.


	4. Ch4:Garfieild meets the Joker

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters in this story except for Captain Miller and his Grays.

Miller and his Grays had evacuated to the north-west of Indianapolis, taking with them hundreds of refugees and whatever possessions they had with them. Traffic was terrible as Boxcars began to strafe the entire length of the convoys. Miller posted bulldozers at the front of the convoy to push disabled vehicles out of the way and sometimes there would still be bodies inside them, but if he did not clear them out and get the convoy moving there would be more added to the bag. Those Boxcars had no air contestants as of yet and only had to contend with the topside .50 cal machine guns. After evacuating the VA hospital and picking up some unexpected guests Miller decided to halt his convoy outside of a town called Lebanon. Despite all of their efforts, Indianapolis was lost. Garfield's army was coming through the portal now unabated after the Grays evacuated to the west. Hundreds upon thousands of troops, armor, artillery, and now air were coming down to solidify their stake of the state and as puss seeps from a nasty wound it began to spread to the neighboring towns and cities. Sometime around five, when the area was deemed secured, Garfield himself stepped through the portal with great fanfare. A crimson red cape covered his shoulders and coated the ground as he walked out and his troops cheered, firing weapons wildly into the air. His yellow lip pulled back showing his pearly white teeth as he viewed the carnage around him. All the streets were littered with debris, burnt out cars, demolished homes and businesses and then he saw some of his destroyed tanks. "Oh, that's unfortunate," he said flatly and moved on.

One of his aides came up, "Sir, sir. We have taken a lot of prisoners. Some are of great importance."

"Good," the tabby nodded, hands clasped behind his back, head tilted up slightly at the smoke filled horizon, "Bring them before me." The aide disappeared and in a moment a wall of his soldiers came marching up. The prisoners were scared, some had been beaten, and they were an odd assortment from political fat cats to law enforcement, and some who seemed to be regular civilians. The cat carefully went through them, looking them in the eyes, watching them tremble. "This one. Not this one. Not that one. This one," picking through them like a farmer going through his harvest. When one was chosen a guard would pull the prisoner out of the group. For what no one knew exactly.

"Sir, we have one more," a guard came up. "This one was rather willing," he said stepping aside to allow a man in a purple zoot suit, green hair, and ungodly white face paint and ruby red lips walk up.

"You got to be kidding," Garfield muttered in surprise.

Joker's red lips pulled back to one side as Garfield continued to talk. Together they walked out of the park as his aircraft circled above, waiting for the next wave of Air Guard. "It's a messy business cleaning up the world," the tabby sighed as they went past several wrecked civilian vehicles with burnt bodies sprawled around them. Stepping carefully they went down the street; his men were prodding along prisoners with the tips of their bayonets.

"I understand it that you offer your services to me," Garfield said, hands clasped behind his back, chest inflated, and eyes on the horizon.

"Yes," Joker said mimicking the cat, "I can offer….protection."

Hearing those words Garfield paused, his head slowly pivoted towards the taller clown.

"Protection from what?" he chuckled lightly at the thought. What did he need it from? He had armor, aircraft, infantry, and artillery; a full army.

"You don't understand, sir," Joker continued bending at the waist, one hand behind his back the other cocked in front, a finger extended in a "naughty-naughty" gesture. "There is more going on than you know, my dear kitty. In just a few days time you will have more enemies here than just a militia. You need all the allies you can get."

"What are your terms?" Garfield said glumly.

Scarlett sat up painfully, her stomach felt like a weight. The medic that was there tried to get her to lay back down, but the redhead was stubborn and waved him off. The convoy was halted outside Lebanon. It had been a total of two days journey dodging enemy fighters and paratroopers, but the Grays made it, the entire company rallied. Other guard units were already waiting for them including precious armor; M1A2 Abrams and M2 Bradley fighting vehicles and Apache gunships. Walking on her feet into the bright sunlight her legs felt weak from being bed ridden for awhile, but her stamina quickly recovered and she went around the Humvee to see what was happening. Captain Miller was there, shaving his washing his face and scraping off the couple of days worth of growth while looking into the rearview mirror of another Humvee. He felt someone walking up on him and turned to see the redhead, "Glad to see you on your feet," he smiled.

"Thanks. Where are we now?" she asked leaning against the woodland painted vehicle.

"Outside Lebanon. The unit has rallied and we have received reinforcements," continuing to shave once more.

"What's the plan?"

"I have been told to hold my position as the President sends more troops our way. The 38th Infantry Division is here with us. Ohio and Michigan are sending us what they have." In a moment there were some tremors and dull thumps of heavy ordinance falling some miles away. Both their heads turned towards the noise, but they saw nothing on the horizon. "Those are the flyboys. They are hitting everything valuable in town."

"Scorched earth?" Scarlett said rather surprised that America would go to that level on its own soil. Another series of thumps proved that notion correct. "I need to get on the horn with my command. To find out our next move."

"Sure," Miller nodded, using a rag to wipe his face, "There's a radio in the command APC you can use."

The M557 was just a few vehicles up in the convoy, but it was off the road, in the shade of a few trees. The crew had jerry rigged antennas into the branches for a stable and better reception and were constantly relaying message to and through from all command structures. Walking under the shade Scarlett saw that Duke had already beaten her to the punch. The radio had been set to an entirely different frequency and he spoke in simple English rather than military jargon. By the time Scarlett arrived he was merely listening more than talking and his face was pale, skin white and eyes closed, "Yes, sir. Yes, sir." In a moment Duke handed the receiver over to Scarlett, "Here, he wants to talk to you." His voice was rather glum, defeated. When he handed it over Duke rose and stepped off the command vehicle.

"Scarlett here, go ahead." She keyed the receiver then released.

"Scarlett. Glad to hear your voice. I was just talking to Duke about your mission. It's changed now. You and your team are hereby attached to the Grays. Captain Miller is now your commanding officer," Hawk's voice said which rather surprised the sergeant but she obeyed. "How bad are your injuries?"

"That's the problem, sir. Only Duke and I are on our feet. The rest…" she began to trail off.

"That's alright, Scarlett. You don't need to say anymore. But you and Duke are still attached to the Grays until further notice." Setting the receiver aside and changing the frequency dial Scarlett stepped out into the warm day and wondered what it is exactly she could do to for this kind of situation.

Vehicles from the convoy bean to leave the road as now Major Miller began to direct them to establish fighting positions straddling the highway. He had decided that this place is where they will make their stand. Even though Indianapolis was captured, it was best to fight them here than to let them spread throughout the rest of the state. Lebanon will be the place and from the looks of it, it will be a hard fight. There were stands of trees ranging from saplings to fat ones that had soft soil that made digging in easy. They were also fortunate to have two armored dozers, D9 versions that began to create embankments. Artillery was moved well to the rear and engineers began to place mines and string concertina wire. It would take several hours for a proper defense line to be established, but the Grays were hardened veterans, they knew what to do. As e-tools broke earth one of the Nasty Girls that was with the Grays was a new guy, fresh out of basic. He had close cropped blonde hair, blue eyes, pale white skin, very skinny but always sporting a smile, named Stevens. Comparing his uniform and equipment to that of the Grays he was in awe. "You guys have grenades? We don't get grenades. Can I try one?" asking Lieutenant Holiman, who agreed, but secretly gave the man a dummy one instead.

"I got to use these in Basic, but I always wanted to try something," and placed the ring in between his pinched canine teeth and pulled. He pulled and quickly came to tears.

"For God's sake man, you can't pull a grenade with your teeth," Holiman laughed as the private grasped he mouth, blooding seeping through his mouth and through the space between his fingers. "Now, what have you learned?"

"That I should not listen to what movies say and listen to you, sir?" the private moaned.

"Very good," Holiman laughed.

After setting up their fighting positions the Grays waited to spring their ambush. With their weapons able to place interlocking fire along the length of the road it was a death trap and with the Air Guard over head, Garfield would not send anything their way for some time, thus allowing more Guards and then, hopefully, the Regular Army, to come to their aid. Going from position to position Miller spoke to the men. He established twenty-five percent watch, every forth man remained alert as the other three ate, slept, or relaxed in the shade of the trees. Another fortunate advantage the Grays had was the military issuing Dragon antitank launchers and a few Javelins. As he went down the line Scarlett saw Miller laughing, joking with his men and thought of it as odd that a commander would be this informal with his troops. In her unit, it was strictly by the book. She was trained for small unit quick-precision strikes. Not the Grays, they were traditional line platoons, not special forces.

His scarf hanging limp on his back, his leather flight helmet on his crown, goggles up, Ace went with the ground crews to the hangers. "I know these suckers are outdated, but they are the best we have right now." Stepping into a large, hardened hanger the veteran flyer was taken aback by what he saw and he felt his blood turn cold and flow into his feet. F-8 Crusaders, lots of them. These planes were in the Arizona Bone Yard, but had been saved and brought back to mission capable status by some man with a lot of money. Walking under the left wing of the Crusader that had his name painted below the cockpit Ace listened as crew chief explained the legendary aircraft to him. "The four-twenty millimeters are fully loaded with updated ammo conveyer belts that can keep the guns firing during high G maneuvers, and it can still carry four AIM-9 Sidewinders on the side hull pylons," he pointed to the white body and black painted missiles that sat just behind the cannons, "And there are additional pylons under the wings for extra munitions. These babies may be old, but these are vastly updated compared to the ones used in Vietnam," he chuckled as the pup's eyes carefully went over the sleek frame of the fighter, "But its still a crouch rocket, able to climb to about 32,000 feet in a minute." His hand patted the hull. Ace nodded lightly then he heard some chirps behind him, making him turn. It was Woodstock and the rest of his mechanics, ready for work.

"Garfield has MIGs. Updated MIG-29s, Su-37s, and a lot of those damn Boxcars. I personally am more worried about those MIGS. Still though, your Crusaders are a mere stop gap until we can get better fighters here," the crew chief said as Ace assembled the rest of the pilots for a proper briefing. There are reports of Garfield's aircraft striking outside of Indianapolis, mainly hitting refugees and they must be taken out. In the hanger the men prepared for their first real fight. Sidewinders and cannons, sounded like a good ol' fashion street fight. Looking over the terrain since crash landing in his Camel Ace was able to look over the terrain and knew how the enemy worked, if they stayed low and fast they could beat the enemy radar and pounce of the MIGs before they knew what hit them then slam the Crusader into after burner and roar out before SAMs could get a lock.

Other Air National Guard were sending in strike packages daily to pound Garfield's Army and anything that would have been of use to him. Power stations, bridges, and the airport, plus government buildings, but Garfield could afford the losses and when his antiaircraft defense umbrella was in place he was safe from their meddling and losses began to mount. Surface to air missiles, antiaircraft artillery of many calibers were on roof tops, in street intersections, on hill tops, and mounted on vehicles there was more firepower than there were shielding Hanoi during the Vietnam War. Somewhat a relation to the Vietnam War the Grays were uniformed in tiger stripe, every other man had a collapsible E-tool and would trade off with his battle buddy every half hour of digging to rest under the shade of the trees. Food came in the form of Meals Rejected by Ethiopians, or simply MREs and they also had plenty of water. As Miller watched over two men digging a foxhole for an 240 Bravo the flight of Crusaders roared overhead, nearly blowing away his head gear. "Damn flyboys," he smiled.

Unlike his outdated Camel, Ace found the Crusader to be more comfortable and once more he had wingmen, but some of this technology seemed outdated compared to his energy weapons he had cannons. It would do, he thought, as he looked around his canopy, at the clear blue sky. "I have bogeys at twelve o' clock high," Crusader Five called out, "Identified as bandits. Five Boxcars moving away from us."

"Roger. Prepare to engage," Ace said into his radio. "Arm sidewinders."


	5. CH5: Retreat

(No characters save Dr. A. Fox are owned by me but Miller and his Greys are owned by Texaspanzer.)

Dr. A Fox was looking over the battleground and in his insane mind everything was just peachy and not in a bad way.

His partner Garfield was sitting down in the strategy room deciding the next course of action.

Dr. A Fox was in the meantime deciding on more matches to decide who joins his army, some combatants had been beaten with almost no difficulty (as shown when Godzilla toasted Serpentor) while some had proven to be a lot stronger then they appeared like when managed to kill Starscream (although that was due to Burns having his minion Smithers drop a 16 ton weight on the robots head.)

One match he had in mind was having Michael Corleone fight the creature known as Buu (even though he knew this fight would be mostly one sided.)

However he had problems his army of goons hadn't came in yet so he decided to send in a replacement for the time being.

Which was why he had one of his minions outside waiting.

He made up his mind and signed an order to have Alex Delarge fight Roddy Piper in a no holds barred fight to the death (and unfortunately for you won't see the fight but don't worry kiddies you will find out the outcome) and then said into his intercom.

"Miss Onatop send Napoleon in now"

Flipping it off he sat back down into his chair. as the door slid open to reveal a humanoid pig walking towards him.

He knew who he was, after all everyone on his Earth was downright scared of him but he wasn't know as Napoleon much there oh no they called him Big Brother.

Napoleon had established a massive government that took up a third of the world's land and if that wasn't enough he replaced most of his body with machine parts when it started breaking down.

The pig sat himself down in a chair just in front of the desk and stared at the madman a few seconds before saying "I presume there is a reason I was ordered here?"

Dr. A Fox reached beneath his desk and pulled out some cigars he offered one to Napoleon who accepted it, lit his up before saying "actually there was are you aware of our operations above ground?"

"Yes and last I heard you don't want us interfering with the battle yet.""well that's partially true problem is I suspect someone may be getting wise to us, I found that unauthorized life forms are roaming about outside and I can't have that."

"Then why call me?"

"Because my piggish friend" the mad doctor said "while you are not expendable your henchmen are, plus they're good with crowds and last I checked they only listen to you."

"Ah now that makes sense" the former dictator said "I'll get right on it."

"You'd better send yer goons out soon or else you're bacon ham hocks now move it."

The pig scurried off to rally his minions for the fight while Dr. sat back and thought 'I wonder where I can find some dinner?'

General Hawk was in the PIT and reading through a list of names on his personal monitor. All of these names were those that were killed or severely wounded by Garfield's commandos. Superman in Metropolis was ambushed by Kryptonite commandos, thus the real threat to the fat tabby was out of the way. Inside his underground complex General Hawk was at a paradox as so many uprisings were appearing all across the continent, far too many for his Joe team to handle. Looking at the statistics and any information from each attack he knew that Garfield was not alone in this venture, but must have the assistance of Cobra. There were persistent calls from his teams in the far flung states requesting backup as Garfield's troops proved to be better skilled than anyone could have anticipated. Scarlett and Duke in Indianapolis, the closest to the main event, were in awe as they watched actual armies advance out of the portal in the capital.

"Why not just nuke the damn place?" one of the Grays said as they sat in their foxhole waiting for the attack.

The President was thinking exactly that as he nervously paced his underground bunker beneath the White House. Following the attempt to kill him by Garfield's commandos he moved there until a safe transportation could be acquired to NORAD. He contemplated what measures he could use to eliminate this threat, the greatest the United States has ever faced. Sitting behind his desk, arm bend on the rest and holding up his chin the President sighed as he slowly removed his glasses drawing out the tension in his head. "I can't use nukes" muttering softly, "The people will never forgive me, but they will never forgive me if I don't act decisively." Using a nuke would surely solve the problem but two problems immediately arose; the immediately fallout from nuclear detonations would make the ground unsafe to live in for decades and also, no one knew what would happen if the energy for the portal became unstable or was destroyed. His other options were placed in packets in front of him. Strike packages, using munitions all less than nuclear were before him. He immediately issued orders for round the clock bombing of not only the portal but also of key sites in and around the capital. He instructed that bombs be placed on the portal or the machines powering it, however, because of the powerful antiaircraft curtain many planes were lost before they could release their ordinance.

For other aircraft that were outside the ring of death, Ace and his Crusaders had flown back over their lines after mixing it up with Garfield's MIGs and bagged four of them without loss. Flying over the dug in defenses Ace lifted up his goggles and waved as the ants below and retired back to the airfield to rearm and refuel. Since establishing their defenses in and around Lebanon the Grays alongside their National Guard counterparts had dug in well and were waiting for Garfield to come their way. Far to the rear 105 and 155 howitzers continuously sent shells over their heads to strike the morale of the enemy down the highway.

The orphans could hear the artillery; their recoil gently shook the buildings that they had taken refuge and instead of remaining idle had rolled up their sleeves and pitched in with medical personnel to care for the wounded including sterilizing instruments and cleaning wounds. Violet had not eaten all day and was washing a gash on the hip of a sergeant from the National Guard when another ambulance rolled in with enemy wounded. A few were dressed in blue and were carefully guarded as they were wheeled inside. They had blood red tattoos on their biceps, a cobra with fangs showing. Unlike the other prisoners they were known to be determined if not fanatical compared to Garfield's regulars. Another prisoner brought in was a wounded co-pilot of a Boxcar, the mainstay of Garfield's Air Force. They were flying over Lebanon and were hit by a Stinger. While under anesthesia he began spouting targets for the following days. He even began saying, "Titan II, Titan II." None of the surgeons knew what he meant but relayed the information higher up. General Hawk was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said turning off the screen of his computer.

Cover Girl stepped in holding a clipboard tight to her chest. Closing the door behind her she placed the documents on the general's desk. "Thank you, that will be all." When she departed Hawk removed the coversheet and began carefully going over the words that were printed in a small font. Reading just one sheet his face turned almost white. Picking up the phone he pressed the button for a secure line to the President.

"Yes, General?" a fatigued voice replied through the receiver.

"Sir, I just received information from an enemy prisoner. It seems that Garfield is intending to launch attacks against our Titan II silos or perhaps try to take them."

"Alright, General. We are already stretched thin trying secure all vital buildings and that against attacks. Commandos are popping up everywhere, including San Antonio and Los Angeles. We don't have enough troops and law enforcement to secure everything."

"I know that, sir, but we need to act fast on this information."

"Alright. What do you suggest, General?"

During the night a storm came through and dumped a large amount of rain on the landscape, drenching the Grays as they hunkered in their holes and in the distance they watched the flashes of artillery and ordinance being dropped on the city. Scarlett was sitting on the roof a house in town to see the spectacle as Duke stood beside her. A green poncho covered their bodies as they witnessed the flash and several seconds later the faint thump of detonation. "Quite a sight, huh?" the redhead said quietly.

"I'll say. Just hope there's something left when we get back in there," Duke replied. In a few minutes Scarlett stepped down and rejoined the line as Miller was in his command bunker trying to fetch some sleep. He was woken up every forty five minutes by radio calls then one came in around one in the morning from Violet. Sitting on his poncho on the cold ground he listened as his new daughter began telling him about what they had endured in the rear. Scarlett was on the radio also and managed to reach General Hawk in the PIT and requested orders. Though stretched thin Hawk said he could send Dial Tone, Doc, and Snake Eyes to her on the next bird. They did arrive in just a few hours, how they did startled the Grays but the extra men were greatly appreciated. Silent Snake Eyes merely used hand signals to say what he wished to do and disappeared into the night. No one knew where he went but Miller sent Dial Tone to the command M1068 to analyze enemy intelligence as Doc was sent to care for the wounded.

The rain began to increase in tempo until it turned into a downpour that effectively halted operations. Garfield, sitting in City hall gently puffing on a cigar was all smiles as the Joker entered his office. Behind him guards pushed and prodded several civilians inside the office. All were men, middle aged, dirty, clothes torn, but by the looks of them they were people of political importance.

"Yes, Joker, what can I do for you?" Garfield said as he took a puff on his cigar and let the sweet smoke out slowly.

"I come to give you a demonstration of what I have to offer," the white faced clown smiled.

Garfield's large eyes flicked to his direction and slowly rose from his seat as the prisoners were placed in a line. Looking at an aide the tabby said, "Get me the president." In a minute a large television turned on and the President of the United States, tired, and unshaven, was sitting on the screen perplexed as how someone had tapped into the secure lines of the White House.

"Mister, President, good evening," Garfield bowed gracefully, "I hope you've slept well."

"Cut the crap, you animal. What do you want?"

"Quite simple, really," smiling widely, "I want this country, all dogs destroyed, and that's about it."

"You're not going to get it."

"I beg you to reconsider, considering the hostages we have," stepping away a camera showed the line of men on their knees hands on their heads.

"My answer is "no," the President said defiantly.

"Have it your way," the tabby frowned, turning about as the Joker kneeled down in front of the prisoner, his red lips pulled back in a devious smile.

"How about a little smile?" beginning a low cackle, his flower spraying a green gas into the face of the prisoner whom pulled away coughing, gasping for breath. Standing back Joker's cackle grew louder as the prisoner began a fitful laughter himself, lips pulled back till they were ripping apart, eyes wide and strained laughing harder and harder until he suffocated from not breathing. "He died laughing."

Next morning the alarm was raised as enemy activity was sighted down the road. Ace was up again and his flight of Crusaders were skirting the West side of Indiapolis looking for MIGs. The rain had filled up the craters from bombs and artillery making thousands of little ponds and lakes across the countryside. Going back towards Lebanon they saw a huge black mass slowly moving North-West. Shaken awake by his commo-man Miller was given the receiver and Ace warned him, "There's a huge formation moving towards you."

"How many?" the Gray enquired.

"A whole freakin' army!" the pilot reported back as he looked down at the entire highway full of vehicles and infantry. Unlike the previous attacks these people appeared to be clad in blue, easily visible on the field, however, they had a massive array of firepower and just as they were in range the two sides began to exchange heavy fire. "What the hell kind of a tank is that?" Holiman said as he watched a series of them charge forward one behind the other. "Open up!" A Javelin punched through the lead tank that stopped dead and the others simply rammed it out of the way. Behind the tanks were rows of infantry. Mortar rounds and artillery were called in and precise air bursts slaughtered the exposed infantry but the tanks kept rolling forward. It appeared that the enemy did not care for their casualties so long as they gained the position. Another Javelin missile and the rear tank were knocked out thus sandwiching the survivors in between. A commander appeared on top of one of the tanks and began ordering the rest off road and were ravaged by the mines. It took just twenty minutes and the attack was beaten but scouts could spot a growing mass of more troops and tanks approaching and the defenders prepared for another attack.

Scarlett was on the line with Duke as they saw the awkward looking tanks lurched forward and they knew what it was. "HISS tanks. It's Cobra." Though repelled in their first effort the blue soldiers came back, this time stronger and the whole line opened up. Machine guns, mines, mortars, artillery, and rifles were firing all at once. Miller was calling in artillery precisely, air bursts wreaked havoc on exposed infantry however their numbers added up and they were able to get in close to the line and on the right flank they were about to turn it when a figure stopped them. Unsheathing his blade Snake Eyes charged forward and slashed the throats of the Grenadiers before they knew he was there. He took them out effortlessly and retreated back before the enemy could send any shells his way. "Damn, he's good" Holiman marveled.

"You have no idea" Scarlett smirked.

Their tanks taken out and casualties stacked three high Cobra pulled back and were enraged that their second effort was stalled but a bunch of militiamen. See the smoldering wreckage from several HISS tanks Holiman was amazed how much carnage that had unraveled in just a few minutes. He had his platoon leaders call in with casualty reports and ammunition. As he waited a call came in from the rear. The cordon around Indianapolis was beginning to unravel to the South and East. Though they were holding here this position would soon become untendable as their flanks were ordered to fall back to another position and the first to leave would be their heavy artillery. Ace and his Crusaders were on their way to provide air support. The Guard contingent was slated to fall back next and Miller said that his unit would provide the rear guard. As they were beginning to pull out Cobra attacked again.

"We're leaving" a captain came into the hospital, "Pack everything up. Get the critical patients onto the birds and the walking wounded onto the buses."

Violet wore an apron smeared with red and yellow as she brought in clean intruments into the operating room when the orders were given. Surgeons already at work finished up what they were doing and wheeled their cases out. Klaus had just cleaned the garments from the last shift and was sitting down to relax when he heard the order and picked up Sunny. The three gathered together and went outside as buses, Humvees, ambulances, and anything with wheels were parked outside taking on patients as several Chinooks landed close by to take the most severely wounded. "What will we do?" Klaus asked his sister as they watched. At that time Hendrix rolled in with his Humvee and told the children to climb aboard. They joined the massive convoy heading West.

Ace, having slept only four hours during the night, climbed aboard his Crusader as Woodstock and his mechanics did a final inspection of the aircraft. Armed with Sidewinders, 20mm cannons, and rockets the flight of five screamed into the blue sky and turned East. Climbing to twenty angels in a clear sky the pilots scanned left and right looking for targets as below they saw the smoking columns of the previous attacks on the Grays then just behind them the next wave. "Radar reports sky clear of bogeys" said the watch and Ace decided to pitch into the attack.

"They're coming again!" Holiman yelled as HISS tanks came rushing through. Taking them out one by one with with rockets and mines but they kept on coming, this wave seemed to be the final one for their numbers dwarf those that came before. Mortar rounds scream in and rip apart infantry but those behind just stepped over the bodies and kept going. Closing to within thirty yards of the lines Claymore were tripped and the Grays knew that they were about to be overrun and their flanks were about to be turned. Scarlett and Duke were firing into the blue mass, running from position to position. When a pit was about to be overrun they would charge in, throwing grenades and would repel the threat only to turn about and fight to retake a position they just left. The Grays were skilled and veterans and when the enemy was close enough they brought out the tools for hand to hand combat. A sergeant took out his E-tool and when two Cobras ran past his hole he jumped out and bashed the back of the head of one and when the second turned around the sergeant swung and knocked the second down unconscious. Other Grays took out knives and a few even fixed bayonets to their rifles. Three lay hidden behind thick underbrush when a squad of Vipers came past the left flank of the line. They were out of ammunition and on a command they sprung up and sliced into the squad. Snake Eyes saw the squad and in silence saw their passion and determination and pitched in himself to stem the tide as the line was in desperate straits. Here and there Vipers pierced the line and infiltrators filtered to the rear and began to wreak havoc. Dial Tone was in the command M1068 when a grenade landed inside and a mad scramble was created to get out. A flash and there was no one standing. The Viper came up and began shooting those still alive until Snake Eyes sliced his throat. Dial Tone, her body burned and riddled, tried to sit up but medics fetched her and the order was given to pull back.

It was sheer numbers and not tactics that began to chip away at the Gray line. Miller, seeing his casualties pile up and told that the Guard had pulled back far enough issued the order himself and by squad his men pulled back.


	6. CH6: It gets worse

Uncle Duke chuckled as he finished filling up the truck he'd used to fill up on his ill gotten grains.

Now granted he didn't enjoy getting thrown into this war zone but he had to admit looting was fun especially when there's nobody to threaten you for doing it.

Just as he was about to leave when he heard a scraping sound and a man yelling "I found her that way."  
Duke turned and saw (from several feet away) a deformed man in 50s clothes with several bandages wrapped around his head, he was holding a wrench and dragging it on the ground as he charged towards Duke.

The con man quickly pulled out his submachine gun and blew the maniac down…then felt a bullet go through his arm.

"I'm your better" another voice said this one belonging to a similarly deformed woman who was holding a pistol.

Duke didn't spare her and blew a bullet through her head.

Unfortunately he fighting caused a crowd of these beings to form, some held guns and some held clubs but Duke didn't want any to hit him.

"Vulgar little tramp."

"I'm King, I'm gonna stay king."  
"I'm the star, not you."

"You're crawling with disease."

"You're with Atlas, I know it."

"You want some a this?"  
"It's my life! Mine!"

"Traitor! Traitor!"

"I'll send you flies."

"What did you tell Ms. Klein!"  
"Worthless data."  
These and more were the calls Duke heard from the crowd of maniacs, ignoring them Duke used his submachine gun to swiftly kill the lot…only for an even nastier surprise to turn up right behind them.

It was large, that's for sure and it wore a tight fitting shirt that looked like it's buttons were about to pop off (the vest he wore meeting that fate) and on the exposed flesh Duke could see the man was covered in deformities similar to that of the previous humans (or could he call them that?)

It let out a haunting laugh and said "you foolish little prick, you think you can beat me? Those splicers were puny runts, mere weaklings while I" proceeding to flex his muscles before continuing "am strong as an ox so you'd better have yer will written out" the brute said before charging at Duke.

Duke pulled the trigger of his submachine gun only to find a disturbing fact…he was out of ammo.

Cursing he grabbed the nearest weapon he could find (a machete) and prepared to fight the brute.

The massive man was still charging at Duke who managed to duck under him and slash him in the back. This drew a roar of anger from it and the brute who reached out his hands and grabbed Duke then bringing him into a bone crushing bear hug.

Thinking fast Duke used his legs to kick the brute in the groin.

The brute yet out a yell that'd curl your hair and dropped Duke, clutching his balls in pain and giving Duke enough time to grab the machete and cut off the brute's head.

Gasping for breath Duke turned around and saw another much larger crowd of splicers behind him, however Duke had enough fighting for today and decided to haul ass back to a safe zone before he ended up dead.

Popeye walked through the streets of Muncie noting the extremely high amounts of destruction, currently he was intending to find a way out of this city as the battle looked like it was taking a turn for the worse.

As he turned a corner he saw Wimpy, he was panting heavily and running from a large building upon seeing his friend he yelled out "POPEYE RUN!"

Wimpy collapsed from exhaustion…and right behind him landed the weirdest thing Popeye had ever seen.

It was a massive mechanical man, it was built like a gorilla and happened to be a steampunk machine…until on further notice Popeye saw that in it's chest was a beating human heart.

It raised it's head up and roared, then proceeding to charge the shocked sailor. Popeye got out of his shock in time to block the metal man's charge and throw him into a wall.

The man just got back up and noticed a nearby car, roaring difiently the man threw it at Popeye and hurled it at the sailor. The impact was enough to hurl Popeye through a nearby wall, now most people would try to think up a plan of action but Popeye (who'd face threats like this before) had a better idea.

Reaching into his pocket the sailor pulled the absolute least thing someone would pull if someone was trying to kill them… a can of spinach.

Now before anyone wonders WTF (and if that's the case than they probably never heard of Popeye) so if that's the case than yer about to learn something…read on.

Popeye hurriedly swallowed down the spinach and within seconds his muscles expanded dramatically...and the cyborg was completely screwed.

But this wasn't something the cyborg picked up, in fact if anything this only encouraged it.

What an idiot.

As if to prove the above statement the cyborg attempted to punch Popeye's head off…only to get it's fist smashed beyond recognition.

It stared it it's smashed a hand a few seconds as if in shock that this happened, but it wasn't even part of Popeye's temporary strength boost. As if to prove this the one-eyed sailor grabbed the man-bot and proceeded to tear him completely in two, and if that wasn't enough he hurled the two halves off into the distance.

Popeye dusted himself off and walked back to Wimpy, before he could see if he was alright he heard a rumbling behind him and after looking over his shoulder noticed about 50 tanks behind him. Now normally he wouldn't be worried but even with his spinach he couldn't take out all those tanks, so instead he just picked up Wimpy and hightailed it out of there.

Little did he know this war had just taken a turn for the worse…

It was coming apart. The Vipers on their HISS tanks were constantly bashing at the lines with the Grays and the National Guard that artillery was being called down on top of their positions. It was an ant swarm; hundreds kept materializing on the horizon and coming down on the ever thinning line of defenders. Taking a position on a high hill a mile or so back from the line stood the masked Destro in awe at the bravery being exerted by these citizen soldiers.  
"Such bravery and cunning" smiling as he watched two Grays run out on their own and climb into the hatches of a knocked out HISS and turn its guns on the former owners. These men were all volunteers but on this battlefield they were on home soil, it was a personal fight and they were not going to give up easily whereas his Vipers kept going with a gun pointed at their backs. Destro finished as the captured HISS tank was destroyed in a brilliant splash of flame, "A fool's bravery."  
Supply trucks ran the gauntlet and kicked out ammunition before running back to fetch more but when that supply ran out the Grays began collecting enemy weaponry and using them until that ran out then picked up clubs and when that broke they used knifes and their bare hands. One squad of Lieutenant Holiman's squad waited until three HISS tanks, loaded for bear with Vipers, were passing by heading into town then they unleashed a salvo of AT-4 rockets that knocked out the front and rear HISS and then they opened up with automatic fire that cut down the men onboard then one Gray climbed onboard a HISS that had its cockpit shield blasted away and threw in a smoke and thermite grenade bundle that gutted the interior.  
Duke and the Joes were fighting alongside the Grays, setting aside their first mission to investigate and analyze the technology and capabilities of their new enemy, with Cobra clearly in the picture they also found Garfield's technology to be far beyond that what MARS to be capable of though now they picked up their rifles. Scarlett slid into a dugout with one Gray that was lobbing grenades at a depression where several Vipers and now Garfield's Cats had sought refuge. "Give me one of those" Scarlett asked thrusting out a hand. The Gray handed one fragmentation grenade over then pulled the pin on a second. Instead of joining him to heaving the bombs she next said, "Give me some cover fire and let me work on them." The Gray was perplexed but obeyed after heaving his bomb and picking up his rifle and firing off one shot every second that kept the heads of the enemy down in that depression. Crawling out of the dugout and advancing out into the open field Scarlett heard the zip of rounds crisscrossing over her head, one smacked close to her hand and rain bits of dirt onto her uniform but still she went on. Guiding to the left she reached ten feet of the dugout and could hear the voices the Vipers were quarreling with the Cats. Pulling the pin and releasing the spool Scarlett counted quickly to three and hurled the steel bomb over hand and sank her face into the soft soil.

WHOMP.

The concussion rippled through her body, the bomb exploded just over their heads and rained lethal shards into the party followed with silence. Hurriedly crawling forward Scarlett found the entire party dead and she immediately began to pick through their equipment. Duke was with Captain Miller when the fiery redhead came galloping back with a bag full of gear that she had pulled from the Cats. "This here is the batteries for one of their weapons." In her hand was a large, black, cylinder that size of a soda can but heavy in upwards of a pound. There was a not a band or writing anywhere on it but in her other hand was a weapon that was similar in appearance to an AA-12 automatic shotgun but instead of taking magazines it accepted the batteries and attached to its left side was a small screen, "This baby is one of their new weapons, but it won't work," her voice dipped into frustration and showed the damaged screen where a large fragment from her grenade shattered it and the blood spatter from its former owner.  
Still a good catch Duke told her to get on the horn with General Hawk and get it on the next bird out of here. "We're withdrawing," said Duke, "They're overlapping the flanks and right now Captain Miller is pulling his men to the other side of town."  
Nodding slightly Scarlett looked at the two men then hustled off towards the landing zone as more helicopters came and went with their missions. She was angry that they were withdrawing and that she damaged her own catch however when she came upon the wounded she showed no emotion and gave the weapon to Dial Tone. The wounded were being taken to a clearing in a field with Medevac's flying in and out constantly and they were also taking small arms fire as the Vipers began to infiltrate the perimeter. Despite this they took the wounded away as the order was given to fall back. Engineers began to blow up any bridges to impede the progress of the enemy but many homes and civilian buildings were left intact. At the same time air support arrived to help to stem, it would not change the battle's outcome. Finding the wounded Dial Tone on a stretcher wrapped in bandages at first Scarlett was taken aback seeing her friend this way. "How are you feeling?" Scarlett asked kneeling beside her.  
Awake but numb Dial Tone smiled, "I'm okay." A bullet cracked above their head and everyone turned to where it came from. A pair o Vipers were just fifty yards away firing at them, a medic ran forward with a pistol and began shooting at them. Geneva Conventions allows the arming of medical personal for the purpose of protecting themselves and their patients but one pistol was not enough, two Grays came out and flanked the Vipers and gunned them down.  
"Here, this is a PDA" Dial Tone said handing over a chip she had been saving, "It's the data we gathered listening to their traffic. "I wish it was more." A twing of pain in her legs made her body cringe.  
"You did just fine," Scarlett assured her, "We'll be waiting for you when you get back."  
Two medics came by saying that she was on the next bird. Giving a thumbs-up Dial Tone was placed onboard with several wounded Grays and the Blackhawk climbed into the blue sky. Watching them go Scarlett went next to find Captain Miller. Overhead the jets were Winchester and returning to base already, a few were leaving black trails after being hit by triple A fire, but she did not count them. Shells were still screaing in, grew use to it as the dull thumps of detonation made the ground shake under her feet. The order already given to pull back they were coming out in squads, very orderly with their routes predetermined, no rush, along the way she asked one Gray for a drink from his canteen. This one was full and when she drank it there was Gatorade in it which surprised her. "Thanks" she smiled to the Gray, "I needed that." Finding the captain at a small house near the center of town conferring with Lieutenant Holiman Scarlett was amazed at how this captain was still so calm about the situation and the discipline of his "volunteers." They all knew that staying here would be hopeless and with the cover of the artillery and air assets the progress of retreating through the town, but what Holiman was worried about was infiltration of the Vipers into the line already and Scarlett pointed out that two had already been killed at the aid station. If they had made it that far in, then they could be anywhere.  
Miller asked her, "Can your team help out at finding these infiltrators."  
Nodding, "I got one guy that can help."  
"One guy?" Miller raised an eyebrow, "We're going to need more than just one guy."  
"Trust me, captain, he's more than enough," flashing a smile.  
Scarlett got on the horn wih her team as Miller's radioman came down stairs after observing from a open window, his feet pounded down the simple wood staircase, and pointed eagerly at the front door facing the street, "Sir! Sir!"

WHAM!

A tremendous blast knocked everyone off them their feet as the house came down. Timbers, windows, furniture ripped apart and set alight in an instant. Dazed and ears bleeding Scarlett sat up her stomach in pain she looked over at Lieutenant Holiman whom reached up and touched his right eye and screamed in pain. At her feet Captain Miller rolled onto his stomach and stood up and spat out a tooth.  
"Everyone okay?" Miller coughed.  
"Yeah," Scarlett huffed rising up.  
Holiman screamed about his eye and Scarlett kneeled down and wrapped up his eye with a field dressing as the captain looked out, the HISS tanks were just a stone throws away, "Out the back way, quick," he directed. The three of them went out the back and made the dash down an alleyway to elude the enemy. Taking the pain and seeing only out of one eye Holiman could have left on the next Dust Off however the lieutenant elected to stay to ensure that the rest of his command got out.  
Fighting now devolved to the streets as Grays and knots of National Guard fell back. Artillery was used forming an iron curtain to shield the withdrawal. Still, despite the casualties Destro continued to order his men forward into the rain.  
Just before being blasted, Scarlett got off a brief radio message to Snake Eyes about the infiltrators and asked if he could do anything about it. Stealth, cunning, ruthless, the shadow lurked around the ever changing battlefield looking for his enemy. Here a squad appeared, they had made it through and were waiting along the main highway of the escape route and ready to hit the exposed soldiers. Blade unsheathed, approaching carefully with the tips of his toes touching the surface. They had no heed that he was on to them instead they kept looking away and his blade sliced cleanly through their bodies and out the far end and he disappeared, no one knew he was there until they came upon the scythed bodies. "What could have done such killing?" Gray asked. Snake Eyes was a shadow and disappeared and kept popping up, here one Viper would be slain then a group of Cats. He was everywhere and nowhere he used his blade and his bare hands to slit their throats and break their necks and used the fear that was building up side them to gain the edge to remove the infiltrators and clear the path. One man was more powerful than a whole battery of artillery. Looking down at the column Snake's ear was filled with Scarlett's voice again, "Snake? Snake? I need you to grab some of their toys and bring them back? Can you do that? Of course you can. Just hurry. Miller says they can't hold out much longer." Vipers were coming in a wide double pincer movement to surround the entire city, however the Grays kept using their iron curtain of artillery to keep beating them, keeping the gap open. The artillery pieces were becoming red from usage but still they kept at them dousing the barrels with water as fighter bombers were finally came back to begin dropping their ordinance. In the midst of it all Captain Miller was moving up and down his men with his radio man behind keeping in touch with everyone. "Platoon comannders make sure you have accountability of all of your personnel. I don't want to leave anyone behind regardless if they're dead. I want them to not have a single trophy of this fight except their destroyed tanks." Rather patriotic but Miller was running out of steam. He was tired and his men were demanding so much out of him that he kept pausing to gather his breath and drink from a canteen. He kept trying wih al is ability to keep his command going however, some events were out of his control. There were fewer reports of infiltrators that made him pause, guess the redhead's man did come through after all, but who this man was the captain did not know.  
"Danger close" artillery was being called right on top of their heads. Only time that would be used was if they were about to be overrun. 105 and 150mm howitzers screamed in over their heads that tore up their original positions and took apart many civilian structures. Miller and his radioman were going around and making sure there were no stragglers, yet he got lost in the streets and tried to back track his way on foot. "I don't want to be here," thinking to himself, heart racing at the thought that the next corner would be a tank pointing right at him. "This is how you get captured. Doing dumb things."  
To the South the saw the tanks, this thy turned and went North and found more, "Shit" Miller said when he looked at the predicament; he was behind enemy lines. Every alleyway had blue clad Vipers rooting through every hiding spot trying t find their enemy. With their line now gone there was nothing to stop Cobra from advancing into the town. The radio man with Miller received a call that the artillery was pulling back to a new position and would be out for an hour and Miller huffed that he wished they had M109 Paladins, the self-propelled artillery. Adrenalin was pumping from battle and throats dry and these two Grays were now tip toing around patrols as they tried to find a way out of town. 81mm mortars were still coming in harassing more than anything and after sinking inside a grove of trees to catch their breath. Miller looked at his companion, just a boy but his face was pattered with blood that he did not know where it did not come from, and when the shock was wearing off their bodies trembled. They had failed to keep Cobra back, they had nothing to show with this. "Did you see what happened to our companions?" Miller whispered.  
"Which ones, sir?"  
"The redhead, Scarlett."  
Shaking his head with wide, worried eyes, "I don't know, sir."  
Before they could go on the radio came alive again the artillery had relocated and set up and waiting for their next fire mission. The Grays had pulled out, but seeing the town fully infested with the enemy the captain had to make a tough decision. Placing the receiver to his head, voice fatigued, "Gray Six to Temple four, marking my POS with purple smoke."  
"Roger Gray Six, mark your position for fire mission."  
One smoke grenade, the enemy was all around them, this whole place was a target, however this was a civilian town that they could not legally destroy, yet the place was abandoned, still, it was not military. Miller pulled the pin, "Hit my smoke!" Miller called out before heaving the cylinder down the road and the two began away with his slower radio man in tow. The two were almost out when they saw a HISS tank that had run on the outskirts of the town and came around in a pincer to trap anyone inside. "This way" Miller said and ran into an alleyway, "Keep up and don't shoot back." The young radio man nodded and kept going as fast as his heels could. At an intersection they paused to gather their bearings. Fifty meters away they saw a group of Vipers investing in the houses on that neighborhood. Even though they wanted to shoot them such a discharge would be folly the Vipers would be upon him in an instant. They carefully slinked away through the alleyways towards the North-West. For another half hour they played hide and seek then came towards a line of shrubbery. Making sure they were alone Miller went first and pierced the green then slammed into a thick, heavy object and recoiled back, "Captain Miller?" it was the redhead Scarlett.  
Both sat up at the same instant Miller was dazed but unharmed as the radioman came up aiming his rifle, "Easy" the captain said, "She's with us." It was just the three of them and the radioman was still in touch with the rest of the Grays as they were leaving and then the shells began to crash in the town ripping it apart. It was scorched earth, the town was evacuated there were no civilians, however all the homes, yards, vehicles, the city facilities were being ripped apart however, Miller knew that they could be replaced in time thus he only wished to see the columns of churning earth with the eruptions of flame as the shells screeched in and destroyed what was in their path..  
Hiding behind the shrubbery Scarlett said to him, "I'm in touch with Snake Eyes. He says he'll meet us at a barn three clicks North-West of here."  
"Who is Snake Eyes?" the radioman asked.  
Scarlett smirked at him, so young and naive, "You'll see."  
"Let's get going," Miller replied.  
At the White House the president was meeting with his advisors going over the situation in Indiana. It was becoming progressively worse as more and more of Garfield's Army was coming through the portal. All available troops including National Guard, the Reserves and even the In-active Reserves were being called in to bolster the line, however, it was becoming evident that the technology being harnessed by the Orange Army dwarfed that of the United States and more aircraft were being lost to anti-aircraft fire. A general asked if it would be wise to use the Minutemen to crush the portal, the main supply line for the enemy.  
The Minutemen were thermo-nuclear missiles in underground silos scattered throughout the country. It was part of a triangle of nuclear deterrents the others being delivered by capable submarines and the others by bombers. Each Minuteman had a warhead capable of one hundred fifty megatons just over nine times that was dropped by Little Boy dropped Nagasaki that would turn sand to glass and leave an inhabitable waste land where Muncie was.  
"Perhaps," the president said, "That is their goal all this time."  
There was not a Minuteman silo in Indiana but with the progress that was being achieved and their direction and the actions of their commandos perhaps their next target was to take the silos, preventing the Americans from using and perhaps turning them on their owners. "The silos can be entered but when it to launch them is next to impossible because of the security protocols enabled." Still, the thought that Garfield could be able to seize such weapons left them chilled.  
The president thought deeply with his fingers slapped together, "I cannot launch a missile on our own people," he said, "This is our land and when it goes off it will be inhabitable for decades if not more. I will not allow it. Tell the generals that they must find a conventional way of defeating Garfield. A peace treaty? No. The only treaty I will sign by him is his surrender."


End file.
